Of DVDs and Texts
by Elguardiuz
Summary: AU [Team 7] [Hints of Sasusaku] [One-shot] In which Naruto lost a DVD, which belongs to a certain pink headed girl. "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BEING!"


A little something I wanna post before my holiday, so this thing actually happened to me and my friend! So I thought hey, why don't I use it as a prop?

This way of writing isn't actually my original idea. I got the writing idea from **ohwhatsherface**'s fic, **ctrl c ctrl v**. So yeah.

ON WITH DA STOREHH

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Nauto or The Hunger Games. There I said it!

.

.

July 3rd

7: 25 PM

**From **: Sakura Haruno

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto,

**YOU STUPID CONCEITED LITTLE SHIT**!

HOW DARE YOUTO **STEAL** ONE OF MY LOVELY MY DVDS AND HAVE THE **GUTS** TO LOSE IT!

AND IT'S MY FAVORITE TOO YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BEING!

LIKE SERIOUSLY, IF THAT FUCKING DVD ISN'T IN MY CLUTCHES BY TOMORROW, YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT!

YOU HEAR THAT!? DEAD!

Love,

Sakura.

.

.

July 3rd

7: 26 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To : **Sasuke Uchiha

Asswipe,

Dude, she seems so mad about this.

I mean it's just a DVD! She could just buy herself a new one right? RIGHT?

...Hey, that's actually a pretty good point.

HA! Dealing with her will be a walk in the cake!

- Naruto

.

.

July 3rd

7: 28 PM

**From : **Sasuke Uchiha

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto,

Why are you telling me this again?

But just for the heck of it,

you're screwed.

- Sasuke

Ps: It's a walk in a **park**, dobe. Park.

.

.

July 3rd

7: 28 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To : **Sakura Haruno

Sakura,

For the record, I didn't 'steal' it! I

I was merely **borrowing **it!

And I didn't 'lose' it!

It's stuck on my laptop! And it won't eject!

So it's not entirely my fault…

And it's just a DVD! There's a lot of other **The Hunger Games** DVDs out there!

Seriously Sakura, you can be a drama queen sometimes.

- Naruto

.

.

July 3rd

7: 30 PM

**From : **Sakura Haruno

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto,

YOU JUST LOST MY DVD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT **I'M** A DRAMA QUEEN!?

THAT DVD IS SPECIAL! THAT'S LIKE THE FIRST GIFT SASUKE GAVE TO ME AS A COUPLE.

AND HOW IS IT **NOT** YOUR FAULT!?

IT'S STUCK ON **YOUR** CRAPPY AS HELL LAPTOP!

AND HOW CAN YOU NOT ABLE TO EJECT IT!?

JUST PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!

UGH, TYPING IN CAPS IS TIRING.

This is all your entire fault.

Love,

Sakura.

.

.

July 3rd

7: 31 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To : **Sasuke Uchiha

Dude,

Can you like, buy her another The Hunger Games DVD again so she won't have to castrate me with a bread knife?

- Naruto

.

.

July 3rd

7: 32 PM

**From : **Sasuke Uchiha

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Dobe,

Nahhh, the sight of Sakura kicking your ass off is pretty inviting.

Good luck by the way.

- Sasuke

.

.

July 3rd

7: 35 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To : **Sasuke Uchiha

Asswhole,

Go to hell.

- Naruto

.

.

July 3rd

7: 36 PM

**From : **Sakura Haruno

**To : **Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke,

I **know **that Naruto asked you to buy me another Hunger Games DVD.

Don't.

Or you're not getting any, you know, _sessions__**.**_

Your pick.

Always yours,

Sakura

.

.

July 3rd

7: 37 PM

**From : **Sasuke Uchiha

**To : **Sakura Haruno

Sakura,

Hn.

- Sasuke

.

.

July 3rd

7: 38 PM

**From : **Sakura Haruno

**To : **Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke,

Wow you just **grunted **on a text.

Slow clap for you.

I mean I don't even know if that's possible.

It must have been a breakthrough in the world of texting or something.

Love,

Sakura

.

.

July 3rd

8. 00 PM

**From : **Sakura Haruno

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto,

I'm still waiting for my DVD now if you're wondering.

And unfortunately I'm not getting any younger.

IS IT OUT YET!?

Love,

Sakura

.

.

July 3rd

8: 03 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To : **Sakura Haruno

Sakura,

Haha, funny since most of girls ask 'is it in yet' instead of out.

And, your DVD is saved! Ha! Feel the power of the awesomeness!

You should start thanking me.

- Naruto

.

.

July 3rd

8: 04 PM

**From : **Sakura Haruno

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto,

Wow that joke is really sick. As in the bad kind.

Wait you already found it? Well good, just give it back to me tomorrow!

Love,

Sakura

.

.

July 3rd

8: 05 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To : **Sasuke Uchiha

Bastard,

GUESS WHAT I JUST BOUGHT!

- Mr. Awesome

.

.

July 3rd

8: 06 PM

**From : **Sasuke Uchiha

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto,

What? A purple wig?

- Sasuke

PS: Mr. Awesome? Really?

.

.

July 3rd

8: 07 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To :** Sasuke Uchiha

Fuckface,

Wrong! Guess again!

- Epitome of Awesomeness

PS: You bet!

.

.

July 3rd

8: 08 PM

**From : **Sasuke Uchiha

**To :** Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto,

Fine, you just bought another Hunger Games DVD because the other one you borrowed from Sakura is still stuck in your laptop. Am I right?

Don't you think she'll know?

I mean she's not stupid, unlike you.

Really. You're an idiot.

- Sasuke

.

.

July 3rd

8: 10 PM

**From : **Naruto Uzumaki

**To : **Sasuke Uchiha

YAP! YOU GUESSED IT RIGHT!

I ESCAPED THE WRATH OF SAKURA!

WHO'S NOT AWESOME NOW!?

Nahh, she won't notice the difference!

I checked and there's nothing different!

BEHOLD MY MASTERPLAN!

It's foolproof!

I am such a genius.

- Naruto

.

.

July 3rd

8: 12 PM

**From : **Sasuke Uchiha

**To : **Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto,

Yeah, a real genius alright.

I wouldn't be too sure if I were you.

Sakura does not appreciate being lied to you know.

Especially after you lost one of her DVDs.

You should run.

- Sasuke

.

.

FINISHED…

Finally my first one-shot ever!

I'm not sure how to react to this fic though.

Sooooo, tell me how is it through the review button right over there!

Later.


End file.
